1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology and, more particularly to thermal enhancement and electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding in IC device leadframe packages.
2. Background
Integrated circuit semiconductor chips or dies are typically mounted in or on a package that is attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). Leadframe is widely used in IC packages as a carrier for the IC die and as an interconnection mechanism between the die and the electrical circuits of the PCB. Various leadframe packages have been developed and package family outlines have been standardized by the Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA), the Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC), and the Electronic Industries Alliance of Japan (EIAJ).
However, commercially available leadframe packages have poor thermal performance and EMI shielding. Thus, what is needed is reduced EMI susceptibility and emission, in combination with improved thermal and electrical performances in integrated circuit packages. Furthermore, enhanced environmental is also desirable for integrated circuit packages.